Ulat Uler Ular Ulo
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Berbeda bahasa kadang membuat salah paham, nggak usah jauh-jauh, di antara adik-adik Indonesia juga kejadian. "Ini uler!" "Bukan, ini ulat!". Based on true story. Summary gak mutu, garing, OOC, OC! Silahkan R&R


Fanfic yang ditulis berdasarkan kisah nyata *tertawa.

Di sini muncul adik-adik Indonesia, Jakarta dan Yogyakarta serta Indonesia sendiri. Mereka semuanya cowok, kenapa ya…aku emang nggak tahan sama cowok-cowok manis dan cakep sih *dilempar sendal

Warning: OOC, OC! Male Jakarta, OC! Male Yogyakarta, OC! Indonesia, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punyaku tapi semua OCnya punyaku, benar kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Ulat Uler Ular Ulo<strong>

Indonesia memiliki banyak bangsa dan budaya, termasuk di antaranya bahasa. Indonesia resminya memiliki 583 bahasa dan dialek. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang mirip tapi beberapa di antaranya ada yang terbalik-balik.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu dirasakan Jakarta bila bicara dengan saudaranya, Yogyakarta. Saudaranya yang ramah, pintar, sopan dan masih kolot.

"Dan kenapa gue harus bantuin lu sih?"

Yogyakarta, pemuda dengan rambut agak ikal dengan potongan pendek, mata agak sayu dan kulit putih menatap saudaranya. Jujur saja, telinganya gatal mendengar gaya bahasa Jakarta yang semakin lama semakin tidak karuan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku cuma minta kamu bantu aku beres-beres belanjaan ini," kata Yogyakarta dengan tangan sibuk membuka semua kantung belanjaan.

Hari ini semua adik Indonesia berkumpul bersama di rumah Indonesia. Dan karena kasihan dengan Indonesia yang akhir-akhir ini sering sakit tapi tidak mau mengaku, akhirnya semuanya (kecuali Jakarta) membantu Indonesia membereskan rumahnya.

"Emang Indo kemana?" tanya Jakarta sambil memain-mainkan tomat kecil yang ada di tangannya.

Yogyakarta memandang adiknya dengan sedikit kesal, pemuda dengan potongan rambut stylish agak panjang yang sudah dicat, bermata tajam dan wajah ketus itu memang agak kurang ajar.

"Lagi membersihkan kamar mandi," jawab Yogya sambil menghela napas. Ia harus bisa bersabar menghadapi Jakarta, jika tidak mau keris sampai beradu dengan golok lagi.

"Eh, daun selada itu cuci yang bersih ya, nanti ada…eng telur cacingnya kalau nggak salah," kata Jakarta mengingatkan Yogyakarta, padahal dianya sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Cacing ya?" gumam Yogyakarta, ia masih sibuk memilah sayur-sayur untuk dikelompok-kelompokan agar mudah dalam memasak. Semua sayur ini ia beli dari petaninya langsung jadi masih segar.

Jakarta dengan wajah merengut bosan, melihat semua sayur yang ada di sekitarnya. Sudah lama ia tidak memasak, hampir lupa bagaimana caranya. Tapi, telur cacing itu…rasanya bukan telur cacing deh….

"Eh! Cacing!" Jakarta memekik, sedikit kaget melihat sesosok makhluk kecil merayap di lantai di dekat sayur-sayuran.

Yogya melihatnya dan tertawa kecil. "Jakarta, salah ngomong kamu ini, itu kan uler," kata Yogya dengan sikap tenang.

Jakarta melihat sosok makhluk nista itu lagi. "Oh iya, ya…gue salah ngomong, itu kan…ng?" Jakarta berhenti bicara. Lho kok kayaknya ada yang salah?

"ITU ULAT, GOBLOK!" teriak Jakarta dengan kata-kata kasar. Enak saja Yogya menertawakan dia sementara dia juga salah ngomong.

Yogya tersentak diberi sumpah serapah seperti itu oleh saudaranya sendiri (meski sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa). "Kenapa kamu ngomong kayak begitu? Itu tuh uler, aku benar kok," kata Yogya bersi keras.

"Itu ulat, Yogya, ular itu panjang, gede, nggak kayak begitu, dul," balas Jakarta lagi.

"Itu uler, Jaka, kamu nggak percaya banget sih," balas Yogya lagi.

"Jangan panggil gue Jaka, orang kolot!"

"Apa! Mulutmu itu kurang ajar banget! Dasar bocah gemblung!"

"Apa? Mau cari gara-gara sama gue, ayo sini kalau berani!"

"ADA APAAN INI!"

Jakarta dan Yogyakarta, yang tadinya siap mengadu keris dan golok mereka dengan posisi siap bertarung, hanya berhenti begitu melihat Indonesia ada di antara mereka dengan badan basah belepotan busa.

"Ini nih, dia mulai duluan, uler….uler…apaan? Ini tuh ulat!" sambar Jakarta duluan.

"Ini kan uler, apanya yang salah? Iya kan, Mas Indo?" tanya Yogyakarta sambil menunjuk hewan tak berdosa yang merupakan sumber pertengkaran mereka.

Indonesia melihat makhluk yang masih sibuk merayap di lantai, kemudian ia tertawa, membuat Jakarta dan Yogyakarta terkejut.

"Kalian ini…aduh…kirain kalian berantem gara-gara apaan, bikin kaget aja," kata Indonesia sambil menghapus air matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Maksud lu apaan sih, Indo!" sambar Jakarta sambil menarik kerah Indonesia. Orang lagi panas malah ditertawakan. Indonesia yang memang sudah hapal dengan semua sifat adik-adiknya hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Hei, Jakarta! Jangan main tangan begitu!" hardik Yogyakarta berusaha membuat Jakarta melepaskan genggamannya dari Indonesia.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berantem terus, nggak bagus, kalau kalian pecah nanti aku yang sakit," kata Indonesia menenangkan keduanya.

Jakarta dan Yogyakarta saling berpandangan namun kemudian membuang muka.

"Begini…kalian berdua dua-duanya bener kok, nggak ada yang salah," kata Indonesia, ia kembali tertawa kecil.

"HA?" Jakarta dan Yogyakarta berkata bersamaan.

"Ulat itu bahasa Jawanya uler," kata Indonesia lalu ia tertawa lagi.

Jakarta dan Yogyakarta hanya memasang tampang plongo sambil melihat kakak mereka tercinta tertawa.

"Tapi…uler kan…," Jakarta jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kalau ular itu bahasa Jawanya ulo," tambah Indonesia. Jakarta terdiam di tempat.

"Oh jadi begitu ya….," kata Yogyakarta kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Cih, bikin salah paham aja," kata Jakarta dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu.

"Nah, kalau yang di belakang punggung kamu itu ulo-ulo," tambah Indonesia. Jakartad dengan panik berusaha meraba belakang punggungnya.

Melihat Jakarta panik sendiri, Indonesia dan Yogyakarta tertawa berbarengan. "Ulo-ulo itu tulang belakang, Jakarta," kata Indonesia lalu mendekati Jakarta dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Bangsat, gue dikerjain," gumam Jakarta pelan dan kemudian meninju pundak Indonesia, tapi tidak sekeras sampai Indonesia kesakitan.

"Sudah, belanjaan masih belum beres nih," kata Yogyakarta. Jakarta melirik padanya dengan kesal.

"Lu juga sih, makanya belajar bahasa Indonesia juga!" hardik Jakarta yang ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Yogyakarta. Ia tidak mau terpancing emosi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Indonesia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang kalian ini nggak boleh kerja bareng di satu tempat, udah sana buang sampah aja Jakarta, jangan di sini," kata Indonesia mendorong adiknya yang agak temperamen dan bermulut sompral itu keluar dari dapur.

Yogyakarta hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Cuma kepada Jakarta saja ia jadi susah menjaga emosinya. Dasar bocah bermulut sompral….

End

* * *

><p>Pendek ya? Jarang-jarang bikin drabble nih. Ini kisah nyata lho, waktu aku bantuin ibuku beresin belanjaan terjadi hal kayak gitu, bedanya aku nggak sampai bertengkar dengan ibuku, cuma sahut-sahutan aja.<p>

Bahasa-bahasa daerah memang unik ya. Maaf ya untuk orang Jakarta dan Yogyakarta kalau personofikasinya berasa OOC. Jakarta itu memang yang paling gaul dan beda sendiri dari semua saudara-sadaura Indonesia. Yang bisa nanganini dia cuma Indonesia aja. Kalau Yogyakarta lebih penurut cuma tidak suka diatur-atur.

Tapi, aku buat adik-adik Indonesia nggak banyak, cuma 4, kalau kebanyakan kasian Indonesianya. Cuma ada Jakarta, Yogyakarta, Bali dan Papua. Kenapa mereka yang dipilih? Bukan Kalimantan atau Sumatra gitu? Ada alasannya dan males aku jelasin di sini.

Yo, reviewnya! Ingin lihat adik-adik Indonesia lagi? Nantinya mereka akan muncul juga di "Indonesia's Culture" sih. Review ya


End file.
